


Love Me

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Pining, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Cyrus and TJ are juniors in high school. They have grown up together, but they are still growing as people and learning things about themselves. Cyrus is head over heels for a boy, but he fails to see his best friend falling in love with him. TJ wants to be there for his friend, but will he be able to see Cyrus get his heart broken time and time again?





	1. Coming Out At The Swings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that exceeds one chapter. I am kind of really excited about it. Let me know if you like it. Hope you enjoy!

Cyrus and TJ had been friends for about four years now. They had gone through so many things in their friendship, but they never told each other some important things about each other. TJ was gay, and he had feelings for Cyrus. Cyrus was also gay, but he had feelings for Jonah Beck. 

Cyrus wanted to tell TJ. He knew that his friend would be okay with it. He also hoped that TJ would help him get together with Jonah. He decided to text TJ and tell him to meet him at the swings.

TJ’s heart leapt when he saw there was a text from Cyrus to meet him at “their spot.” TJ didn’t want to read too much into it, but he did know that there was something Cyrus wanted to tell him. He smiled, ran out the door, and headed to the park.

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ greeted when he got to the swings. Cyrus was already sitting on one, so TJ sat down next to him. “What’s up?”

“TJ, there’s something I need to tell you,” Cyrus stated. TJ’s heart leapt, but he tried to control himself. After all, Cyrus could have to talk to him about something completely different.

“I’m gay,” Cyrus said. TJ’s heart started beating at a rate that some might consider dangerous. “But, that’s not all.”

“But, wait, there’s more,” TJ joked trying to hide his nerves. Cyrus laughed.

“Yeah,” Cyrus said. “Um, I like Jonah.”

TJ’s heart stopped. He felt like his entire world was falling apart around him. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like he couldn’t speak. But, then, he remembered. Oh, he remembered. Cyrus just came out to him, and he needed to make sure that Cyrus knew he accepted him. 

“First of all, I am really happy that you came out to me. I love you no matter what. You know that,” TJ said sincerely. It killed him that Cyrus didn’t know just how much he loved him. “Second, Jonah, wow. He’s super cool, and if he’s who you want to be with, then I want you to be with him, too. I just want you to be happy.”

“Oh, my God, TJ, you’re the best,” Cyrus said jumping off the swing and hugging TJ. TJ hugged him back. He wondered if you could tell if someone’s heart was broken by hugging them. He wondered if Cyrus could feel the shattered pieces that were laying in chest. 

“I hate to leave so soon, but I promised my mom I would help with dinner tonight. I have to go, Underdog,” TJ said. He could tell that Cyrus knew something was up. “I’ll text you later, Cy.”

“Okay, Teej,” Cyrus said still not totally convinced. “Hey, thanks for being so amazing.”

“That’s what best friends are for, right?” TJ said over his shoulder as he walked away.

TJ knew he was about to start crying, but he held it together. There was no way he was crying this close to Cyrus. He waited until he was safely in his room. That was where he felt his world truly collapse. That was where he told himself that it didn’t matter how he felt. All that mattered was Cyrus being happy. If Cyrus was going to be happy with someone else, then TJ just had to deal with that.


	2. The First Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus goes through his first of many Jonah heartbreaks. TJ is also going through a heartbreak of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

TJ wished he had more time to cope with the news he was just given. Instead, he received a text not even an hour later from Cyrus. _Hey, do you want to help me come up with a way to ask Jonah out?_

TJ knew he had to help Cyrus. If he didn’t, Cyrus would think he wasn’t okay with everything. Even though it killed him, TJ texted back that he would help Cyrus the next day after school. His heart couldn’t help but flutter when he received a smiley face and a heart in response.

The next day, TJ was extremely tired. He barely got any sleep because he was too busy thinking about Cyrus. Cyrus could tell that he was out of it, but he was too excited to worry about it.

“Teej, come on. We have planning to do,” Cyrus said at the end of the day. TJ grunted and followed his friend to the park.

“So, any ideas yet, Underdog?” TJ asked once they got there. Cyrus shook his head. “I think you should just be straight forward about it.”

“I can do that. I think,” Cyrus stated unsure. “Can I practice on you?”

“Uh yeah, sure,” TJ said. He cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m Jonah Beck. I like ultimate and I don’t care if anyone makes fun of me for it.”

“Hey,” Cyrus said punching TJ in the shoulder. TJ just laughed. Cyrus looked into TJ’s eyes. TJ gulped. “Okay, Jonah. I like you.”

“Docious magocious,” TJ exclaimed. Cyrus laughed. “I will never be saying that again.”

“Good.”

Later that day, Cyrus was supposed to go to Jonah’s and talk to him. When he got there, Jonah told him that he was dating a girl who he met at the park one day. Cyrus smiled as Jonah talked trying to hide his sadness. He left and called TJ.

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ answered. He heard Cyrus sniffle. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“He’s dating someone, TJ. Can you believe it? As soon as I get the courage to ask him out, he’s dating someone else,” Cyrus said sounded angry, but TJ knew that he was really sad.

“Cy, why don’t you come over?” TJ asked.

“Ok, I’ll be right there,” Cyrus asked. “Thank you, TJ.”

“No problem, Underdog. Hang in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Saturday or Sunday
> 
> Have you been enjoying it? Let me know! Also, sorry that the first two chapters have been so short. The next one will be longer.


	3. Get Over Him Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ plans a sleepover in which, yes, you guessed it, Cyrus tries to get over Jonah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

About ten minutes later, TJ heard a knock at his door. He knew it was Cyrus. He bounded towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Cyrus looking tired with a tear stained face.

“Underdog,” TJ breathed out. Cyrus took a step forward and collapsed into his best friend. “It’s alright, Cy. There’s plenty of fish in the sea.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to be with a Jonah fish. That sounded weird, but you know what I meant,” Cyrus said hugging TJ tighter. TJ closed the door and walked Cyrus up to his room.

“Do you know what I have in store for us tonight?” TJ asked excitedly. Cyrus grunted from where he lied on the bed. TJ clapped. “I will take that as a yes. We are going to have what I would like to call a Get Over Him Sleepover.”

“What exactly does that entail, Teej?” Cyrus asked sadly but intrigued. TJ grinned. 

“Well, my friend, lots of food and eating of feelings is definitely a must. We will also be watching movies in which the main character does not end up with the person they wanted to in the beginning. That also includes movies where the first love choice is a horrible character. To top it all off, I will be constantly telling you that you deserve better,” TJ explained excitedly. He had to sit down because it took a lot out of him. Cyrus laughed at his out of breath friend. 

“Alright, but what happens if I don’t get over him at the end of the sleepover?” Cyrus asked. TJ jumped up and sat down next to him.

“When have I ever failed you, Cyrus?”

…

They watched their movies and ate their food, and it was beginning to get late. Cyrus was beginning to fall asleep. TJ was still very much awake awaiting his Get Over Him Sleepover results. 

“Cy?” TJ asked. Cyrus groaned. TJ shook him. “Cy, no, wake up.”

“Why?” Cyrus groaned. 

“I have to know the results,” TJ said impatiently. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Oddly fine. I’m not sad. I’m not angry. I’m not upset. How did you do this?” Cyrus asked with disbelief. TJ smiled.

“So, it worked?” TJ asked. Cyrus nodded. “No, I need to hear you say it.”

“I am over Jonah Beck,” Cyrus said. “Holy shit, Teej, you were right. I feel so much better.”

“This is what I’ve been telling you. You deserve so much better. You deserve the world, and if he isn’t willing to give it to you, then he isn’t the one,” TJ said. Cyrus moved closer to him and cuddled against his side. 

“Thank you so much,” Cyrus whispered into TJ’s chest. TJ felt his body heat up and his heart flutter.

“It was no problem,” TJ said putting his arm around him Cyrus. “I just want to see you happy.”

As TJ drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He felt guilty for making Cyrus feel like Jonah wasn’t the right guy. Maybe he was, but TJ didn’t want to believe that. TJ also felt a hint of sadness because as amazing as this all was, it wasn’t real. Cyrus didn’t feel the same way, and TJ was just going to have to live with that.

In that moment, he decided that it didn’t matter how he felt. As long as he kept Cyrus in his life in some way, he was going to be fine. He would spend his entire life making sure Cyrus felt as safe and happy as he did in that room that night. 

Maybe it wasn’t just a sleepover to help Cyrus get over Jonah. Maybe it was also to help TJ get over Cyrus. He was always going to love him, yes, but maybe it was time that he let go of the idea of them being together. Maybe it just wasn’t how the story was supposed to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Saturday or Sunday


	4. Sleepover Did Not Do Its Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ was still trying to deal with his feelings for his best friend, but that didn't stop him from being the best best friend he could possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

The next day, TJ’s phone buzzed, and it was a text from Cyrus. TJ’s heart fluttered. Then, realizing what he just did, TJ groaned. He opened the text that told him to go to _The Spoon_. Without hesitating, TJ jumped out of bed and headed to the diner.

               

“What’s up, Underdog?” TJ asked sliding into the booth when he got there. Cyrus looked sad. TJ got worried. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I wish I didn’t like him,” Cyrus explained. TJ raised his eyebrows. “God, Teej, I wish it worked. I wish I just got over him. This is ridiculous. I don’t want to be pinning for Jonah Beck. I’m pathetic.”

 

“Hey, what the hell? Where did that come from?” TJ asked appalled by Cyrus’s words. Cyrus went to speak. “No. Let me talk. First of all, Cyrus Goodman is not pathetic. He is perfect and wonderful, and anyone would be lucky to have him pinning after them. Second, there is nothing wrong with you liking Jonah. It’s a crush. Either you get together and live happily ever after, or you get over the feelings eventually. It’s nothing to be upset about.”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t know what it’s like to be in love with a close friend. It’s awful and horrible because you know you would be perfect together, but they disagree. You can’t help me here,” Cyrus said sadly. TJ didn’t know what to say.

 

TJ knew exactly what that was like. He was, after all, in love with his best friend. He knew the pain of his love not being reciprocated. But, he also knew about the butterflies he got every time Cyrus looked at him. He knew about always wanting to hold Cyrus’s hand or do other things that friends don’t do. He knew that he sometimes forgot that they weren’t a real couple. But, then, he remembered, and it broke his heart. He knew exactly how Cyrus felt, but he couldn’t exactly just tell him that.

 

“You’re right. I have no idea what you’re going through right now,” TJ lied. “That doesn’t mean that I can’t help you. I will never stop helping you, Underdog. Now, you tell me what you want to do, and I will help you.”

 

“I want to tell Jonah,” Cyrus whispered. TJ’s heart sank. He was hoping for a different answer.

 

“Then, that’s what’s going to happen. You are going to be honest with him. No chickening out because this is what you want, and you have to go for it. The worst that can happen is that he doesn’t feel the same way. I know Jonah. He wouldn’t intentionally hurt a fly. He would never hurt you on purpose, Cy. You’re important to him,” TJ explained. There was a part of him that was telling him to listen to his own advice, but he ignored that part.

 

“Alright, I’ll be honest with him. Thank you so much, TJ. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Cyrus stood up and TJ did the same. TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus. He kept an arm around Cyrus’s shoulders as they walked out. Jonah was walking towards them.

 

“I’m gonna go. Good luck,” TJ whispered in Cyrus’s ear. He walked away and passed Jonah. He spun on his heel and gave Cyrus a thumbs up and a smile. He hoped that the next time he planned a Get Over Him Sleepover, at least one person would get over the person they hoped to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Saturday or Sunday
> 
> Also, my tumblr is @heir2slytherin if you want to follow me
> 
> I have really enjoyed writing this so far, and I am excited for what is to come.


	5. You didn't do anything wrong, Cy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus finally tells Jonah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

“So, Jonah, let’s talk,” Cyrus said walking side by side with Jonah. They hadn’t really talked much since Jonah told Cyrus about his new girlfriend. “So, I know you have this new girlfriend now. I’m happy for you, but I need to tell you something.”

“Cy, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me,” Jonah said sincerely. Cyrus was relieved to hear that Jonah still cared about him. 

“I- we’ve known each other for like forever, right? You were there through everything. I am so grateful for your friendship, but a part of me wants more,” Cyrus said, but he knew there was no way Jonah was going to understand that.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m gay, and I have feelings for you,” Cyrus blurted out. Jonah stopped walking. Cyrus’s heart was beating a million miles a minute. “Say something please.”

“First, I am so happy you came out to me. I’m so proud of you. Also, I broke up with her. Things weren’t working out,” Jonah explained. Cyrus’s heart leapt. “I’m so, so sorry, but I don’t feel the same way about you. But I love you so much, and I will always be here for you. No matter what, I will always be your friend.”

“Of course,” Cyrus said his voice weak and scratchy. He knew that he couldn’t break down in front of Jonah. “Thank you for being so great. I have to go now.”

“Cyrus, no. Don’t leave,” Jonah begged. Cyrus shook his head and willed his tears not to fall.

“I can’t. I can’t do this right now,” Cyrus said and walked away. He thought he would feel better after telling Jonah, but he felt so, so much worse. 

…

TJ ran down the stairs the second he heard a knock at his front door. He had been waiting anxiously to hear from Cyrus. The second he opened the door, TJ knew it didn’t go well. Cyrus collapsed into his arms. TJ pulled them both into the house and closed the door. 

“I’m so sorry, Underdog. If he doesn’t see how great you are, then he doesn’t deserve you,” TJ said into Cyrus’s hair. Cyrus scoffed.

“That’s the thing, Teej. He’s perfect, and I’m the one who doesn’t deserve him,” Cyrus sobbed. TJ knew that it didn’t matter what he said to Cyrus. Cyrus wasn’t going to listen to him. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” TJ soothed him. He walked Cyrus over to the couch. “You’re going to be okay, I promise.”

“I’m so pathetic. You don’t want to be dealing with all this. I’m sorry,” Cyrus said bitterly. TJ looked at him shocked.

“What the hell?” TJ asked harshly. “I will always be there for you. You are my best friend, and all this comes with the title. I have to help you with all your shit no matter what it is. Okay?”

“Okay,” Cyrus echoed. “I just don’t know why he doesn’t like me. What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Cy,” TJ assured him. “Sometimes, no matter how much we want something to happen, it just doesn’t work you. Someday, you’ll find the perfect guy, and you won’t have to deal with this stupid shit anymore. You’ll just be happy. You’re going to be happy. We both are.”

TJ looked over at Cyrus who had fallen asleep sometime during TJ’s speech. He was lying on TJ’s shoulder. A tear slid down TJ’s cheek. They were going to be happy. TJ was going to be happy. He knew it was true, but he didn’t know how it was going to work out in the end. Everything seemed so impossible in that moment. He closed his eyes and let his mind stop for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday
> 
> Sorry this was a day late. I was away all weekend, and I really didn't know exactly where to go in the story. This is the path I chose, and a lot more angst will be coming your way.


	6. Maybe I Have a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jonah are getting closer, and TJ is left to fend for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

It was a few days before Cyrus could talk to Jonah again. Jonah kept texting him, but Cyrus continued to ignore him. Eventually, Cyrus realized that he needed to talk to Jonah. He didn’t want this whole situation to ruin their friendship. He sat down on his bed, took a breath, and called Jonah.

               

“Cy,” Jonah answered happily. Cyrus’s heart skipped a beat. He shook his head and cursed inwardly. “I’m so happy you called. I missed you so much.”

               

“I missed you too,” Cyrus replied relieved that Jonah really still wanted to be friends. “Jonah, I really don’t want things to be weird between us.”

               

“They’re not going to be,” Jonah assured him. “If anything, I think this will make us closer.”

               

“You do?” Cyrus squeaked. Jonah laughed.

               

“I do, and, keep in mind, you were the one ignoring me,” Jonah said. Cyrus didn’t say anything. “No, don’t feel bad. I completely get it. Trust me.”

               

“Jonah, you’re the best,” Cyrus exclaimed happily.

               

“That’s impossible. You’re the best,” Jonah echoed. Cyrus’s heart fluttered. He was so happy. He was nervous that things with him and Jonah would never be the same, but it turned out they would be better than ever. At least, that’s what Jonah said. When did Cyrus not have blind faith in Jonah?

 

…

               

At first, TJ didn’t even realize something was happening. Yeah, Cyrus wasn’t texting him every second of the day, but maybe he was just busy. Sure, it had been a few days since they had video chatted, but Cyrus did say that he had a lot of homework. TJ convinced himself that they were fine.

               

But there comes a time when you have to be honest with yourself. TJ hadn’t seen Cyrus in more than a week. Cyrus’s texts turned into one-word responses that were an hour later. Still, those things didn’t really mean anything.

               

Then, TJ kept seeing Jonah with Cyrus constantly, way more than usual. TJ was happy for Cyrus. He really was, but it killed him that Cyrus would rather be with Jonah than him. He wanted Cyrus to be happy, but he didn’t want to have to lose him to make that happen.

               

TJ decided that he wasn’t going to be bitter about it. He would be there for Cyrus if he needed to be. He would watch from the sidelines and make sure nothing happened bad happened to Cyrus. Most importantly, he wouldn’t do anything to ruin whatever Cyrus had with Jonah.

 

…

               

The next day, Cyrus took Jonah to the park. They wanted to hang out, and Cyrus told Jonah about how relaxing the park was. Of course, Cyrus gravitated to the swings. He took a seat, and Jonah joined him.

               

They just sat there for a while. Cyrus was trying to take it all in. He was so happy that he and Jonah were closer. A tear slid down his cheek.

               

“Are you okay?” Jonah asked. He looked at Cyrus. “Oh, my god. You’re crying.”

               

“I’m just really happy,” Cyrus whispered as Jonah wiped his teary cheek. “I thought you would never speak to me after I told you everything. I’m so happy that you’re supportive.”

               

“Cy, I would never drop you like that,” Jonah said grabbing Cyrus’s hand and lacing their fingers together. They sat that way for what felt like an eternity, but Cyrus never wanted it to end.

               

Unbeknownst to Cyrus and Jonah, TJ went to the park that day too. He was feeling really lonely since he wasn’t talking to Cyrus, and he needed to go to the swings. He never forgot about that day with Cyrus all those years ago.

               

TJ was surprised to see teenagers on the swings when he got there. Normally, the only people in high school who went there were him and Cyrus. As TJ got closer, he realized what was happening. Cyrus and Jonah were sitting on the swings holding hands.

               

TJ turned on his heel and ran away from the park. He didn’t even know how to process what he just saw. He felt like his world was collapsing. There was nothing for him to do. There was nobody for him to go to. He would just have to deal with everything alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday
> 
> I really like the way this is going. I am really excited for you to read the rest of it.


	7. Nope, I Got Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah has something to tell Cyrus, but will Cyrus be satisfied with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Cyrus had been at Jonah’s house for the third Friday in a row. It had begun a routine for them. Cyrus would go over after school, sleep over, and leave Saturday morning. Cyrus loved this new tradition. He loved hanging out with Jonah. It wasn’t a stretch that he loved Jonah as well.

               

Cyrus was sitting on the couch in Jonah’s basement waiting for Jonah to come back with snacks. He couldn’t help but think about how close they had gotten recently. Was it crazy to think that he had a chance with Jonah? Cyrus was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Jonah walking down the stairs carrying a bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

“So, what are we watching?” Jonah asked sitting on the couch next to Cyrus.

 

“I have a plethora of musicals for us to watch tonight,” Cyrus said already loading the first one. Jonah laughed. “What? You love musicals.”

               

“Yeah, I do,” Jonah said propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

…

               

It was hours into their movie marathon and Cyrus was very tired. Cyrus was lying with his feet a few inches from Jonah who was still sitting up. Cyrus was about to fall asleep when Jonah started to speak.

               

“Cy, I need to tell you something,” Jonah stated. Cyrus sat up abruptly prompting Jonah to keep going.  “I’m gay, and I want to thank you for helping me realize and accept that.”

               

“Well, that’s great, Jonah,” Cyrus said. Jonah was gay. Cyrus felt like his heart was going to explode. “Is there anything else?”

               

“No, that’s it,” Jonah said settling back into the movie.

               

Cyrus nodded and lied back down. He couldn’t believe it. The boy he liked for so long was gay but didn’t like him back. How often did that happen?

               

Cyrus tried his best not to act upset or anything. He just watched the movie until he fell asleep. He told himself that everything would be better in the morning. He didn’t believe it, but it was all he had.

…

               

Cyrus woke up the next morning and left Jonah’s pretty quickly. He made some excuse about having to help out around the house. As soon as he walked out the door, everything finally hit him. He never had a chance with Jonah. He knew that now. It killed him, but he had to accept it.

               

Cyrus was walking, but he had no idea where he was headed. Inevitably, he ended up at the house of the only person who was always there for him no matter what. He had lost so many people in the passed few years with middle school friendships that just didn’t last once they got to high school, but that wasn’t the case here. He knew this person would never turn their back on him.

               

Cyrus strode up to the door and knocked. A teenage boy answered it. “Hey, Teej.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited about writing the end of this and posting it, so I decided to post all three chapters tonight.


	8. Teej, I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus goes to talk to TJ, but TJ has his own bone to pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

“Hi, Underdog,” TJ greeted him. TJ moved over so that Cyrus could come in. He closed the door behind him. “Is something wrong?”

               

“Yeah,” Cyrus answered. “Can we go upstairs?”

               

TJ nodded and led them to his room. Cyrus sat down on the bed. TJ continued to stand in the doorway. If Cyrus saw something odd about TJ’s behavior, he didn’t say anything.

               

“Jonah is gay,” Cyrus said, and TJ’s heart sunk. “But, he doesn’t like me. Isn’t that insane? I’ve been so caught up in him, and he finally tells me he’s gay, but he still doesn’t like me.”

               

TJ laughed. He actually laughed. He was so over-tried from not being able to sleep due to not talking to Cyrus. He was also ridiculously emotionally drained from this whole experience.

               

“Why are you laughing?” Cyrus asked hurt. TJ felt bad that he made Cyrus feel sad, but he couldn’t dwell on that for too long.

               

“You ignore me for weeks to hang out with Jonah, and then, the only reason you come back is because you know there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You know I would drop everything to make you feel better,” TJ said incredulously. “That’s pretty fucked up.”

               

“TJ, are you pissed off that I have other friends? That’s ridiculous,” Cyrus said not grasping the situation.

               

“That is so not what I’m saying right now,” TJ explained impatiently. “This guy repeatedly makes you sad, yet you keep going back to him. In the process, you toss me to the side. You don’t even care that I got hurt.”

               

Cyrus tried to say something, but TJ kept going.

               

“Wanna know the worst part? I _would_ do anything for you. I _would_ drop everything to make you feel better. I _would_ put you before everything else in my life, but Jonah can’t say the same. I have no idea why you felt the need to go to him and not me, Cyrus,” TJ said with a voice crack. He shook his head.

               

“It killed me to see you so sad all the time,” TJ said sadly. “I never want you to feel like that. Jonah did not treat you the right way either because he’s an asshole or he’s just oblivious. I don’t know. I was here the entire time. I was here waiting for you. I was waiting for you to get over whatever toxic thing you had with Jonah. But, you never did.”

               

“TJ, what are you talking about?” Cyrus asked. TJ laughed again, but this time he was also crying.

               

“I can’t talk to you for a while,” TJ said. Cyrus opened his mouth to say something, but TJ closed his eyes. “No, you don’t get it. It hurts too much to be around you. Please, leave.”

               

Cyrus gave him one last look before leaving. Tears fell down TJ’s face. He fell onto his bed and tried his best to think about a time that his life would not suck this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the beginning, I was really excited about writing TJ in this chapter. It was the whole reason that I started writing it. I really hope you liked it.


	9. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus finally get their happy ending or beginning really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Cyrus had been reliving his conversation with TJ for hours. He had no idea that TJ was this upset. He didn’t even realize that TJ had been upset in the first place. He had been a horrible friend to TJ. Everything had been about him. He didn’t even think to ask about TJ. He had also been spending a lot of time with Jonah. TJ probably felt so alone.

               

Cyrus felt horrible. Still, he didn’t really get it. Then, suddenly, he did. _I just want to see you happy. He is perfect and wonderful, and anyone would be lucky to have him pinning after them. If he doesn’t see how great you are, then he doesn’t deserve you. I was there waiting for you._

               

The words rang in Cyrus’s ears. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have missed this? Without thinking, he ran out of his house and headed to the place where he belonged.

               

Cyrus knew that TJ probably wasn’t going to answer the door, but he had to try. He had to do something even if that meant camping out on the Kippen’s yard. Luckily for Cyrus, TJ opened the door.

               

“Cyrus,” TJ began, but Cyrus already had a plan.

               

“I am so, so, sorry. I have been awful lately,” Cyrus apologized, and TJ just stared at him. “I ditched you and didn’t even think twice about it. Worst of all, I didn’t even realize what was happening right in front of me.”

               

“No, Cyrus. I should have told you. It’s not your fault,” TJ explained, but Cyrus was not having it.

               

“A part of me did know that something was there, though. I didn’t want to act on it or say anything because I didn’t want to lose the most important person in my entire world. I would rather get my heart broken by Jonah a million times than lose you, Teej,” Cyrus said.

               

“What I’m trying to say is I am in love with you. I always have been, but I was just too scared,” Cyrus finally confessed. TJ smiled at him.

               

“I’m in love with you, Underdog,” TJ said pulling Cyrus closer to him. “Can I kiss you?”

               

Instead of answering, Cyrus just smiled and closed the distance between them. When they pulled apart, there was a soft _holy shit_ from TJ. Cyrus laughed at him.

               

“I don’t think you know how happy I am right now,” TJ said. Cyrus smiled and rubbed their noses together.

               

“Show me,” Cyrus whispered. TJ did.

               

There they stood. Two teenage boys finally getting their happy ending. Two boys finally getting the love they deserved. Two boys finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is over. I was so excited about this from the start. It was my first time ever doing something like this, and I cannot be happier with the outcome. I think it is safe to say that I will write more like this in the future. Thank you all for the support!   
> Also, I sincerely apologize for all the angst. I really enjoyed writing it, but it hurt me to put TJ through all of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Saturday or Sunday.


End file.
